


Defining Relations

by ArraFrost



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a curious question to ask Pepper about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr for virgo-rajhergh

“Is Tony gay?”

Pepper froze, turning on her heel and staring at the man in utter confusion. It wasn't so much the question that made her entirely uncomfortable in every way possible, but the person who said them. Captain America had been following her for the past ten minutes, making idle small talk with clearly something else on his mind that he wanted to talk about. Instead of telling him to get to the point, Pepper obliged him, smiling and nodding along, making conversation, enjoying Steve's company despite how awkward he was under the laughs and the genuine intrigue about her career. Tony Stark's sexuality could not be what had been driving Steve to fumble with his words and reach desperately for any form of dialogue.

“ _What?”_

“I was... wondering if he possibly...”

“Has Tony done something?” She cut in, immediately jumping to an entirely probable conclusion because she knew that Tony's words or actions had to be the cause of this.

“No!” The response was instantaneous and Pepper furrowed her eyebrows at the embarrassed shade of red the Captain was turning. “Well... no. Not really. Not exactly.”

“Steve?” Pepper prompted gently, giving him her most sympathetic eyes. Adjusting to the twenty first century must be hard for the displaced man and Tony most definitely wasn't helping if he was acting inappropriate with the Captain, even if it was all in fun.

Steve rung his hands together and for a moment, Pepper thought he was going to confide in her until he looked up with a bashful smile. “Thanks Miss Potts, but I should be going. Always work to do and... have a good day.”

Pepper stared after the Captain as he took off down the hallway, not quite running but his stride was faster than usual. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

\- - - - - - - - -

“Tony, why does Steve Rogers think you're gay?”

The water flew from Tony Stark's mouth, hitting the board directly across from him as he sputtered and choked on the liquid and Pepper's words. The rest of the board left and as soon as the door was shut behind them, that's when Pepper decided to try and kill Tony Stark.

“ _What?”_

“What did you do to him, Tony? It's bad enough he's trying to make sense of everything else he doesn't need you messing with his head as well.”

“W-what?” This certainly hadn't been one of the things he expected Pepper to lecture him on today. Did he do anything to Captain America? If only that had been the case then maybe Tony would be sleeping better at night. Well no, that wouldn't happen anyway but at least he'd be taking considerably less cold showers.

“Tony, I'm not impressed with you right now.”

“You hardly ever are.” Tony clipped, shaking his head of unnecessary images of Steve Rogers working out from his mind. This certainly wasn't the time or the place right now.

“You can't mess around with him, Tony. He may have a super serum but he's probably fragile right now. Even joking around about making him uncomfortable could be too much for him.”

_You must be quite the lady's man with muscles like that._

“Ah. Right you are. Good thinking, Pepper. I'll keep that in mind.”

“Promise me you'll behave when you're around him.”

“Oh, best behavior. I promise.”

Pepper eyed him dangerously, threatening the well being of his testicles with one little gaze before sighing in frustration. “The plane leaves at six in the morning, tomorrow. Don't you dare be late.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Tony smirked, watching as Pepper shook her head on her way out the door with all the papers from the meeting neatly tugged in her arms. That woman did everything and more for Tony Stark... it was a shame he wasn't going to follow through on that promise.

\- - - - - - - - -

“So, you think I'm gay?”

Steve nearly jumped in surprise, fist stilling on the punching bag as he turned to take in Tony Stark's figure in the doorway of the training room. It was strange to see Tony in a suit down here, especially when he was staring so... intently at him when he was only wearing baggy sweat pants.

“ _What?”_

The smirk on Tony's lips spread as he moved past the doorway, beelining to the punching bag and holding it firmly on the other side of Steve. Tony arched his eyebrow, encouraging Steve to continue when all Steve did was look at him with confusion and a slightly rosy tint to his cheeks.

Shaking his head, Steve clenched his hands back into fists and started punching the bag with much less effort than he normally did, holding back for fear of knocking the billionaire straight on his ass.

“I... I didn't think that... I mean... I asked Pepper but I was-”

“Worried? Disturbed? Scared?”

“Curious...” Tony found his eyes locked with Steve's honest blue eyes, barely noticing how he was being forced back gently with each punch.

“Right... curious. About what I said to you last night, maybe?” Steve's fists faltered on the punching bag and he nearly thought the soldier's fist was going to sneak around and fracture his precious jaw, but Steve recoiled, stepping back and averting his gaze.

Tony didn't release his grasp on the punching bag, in fact he leaned into it, tilting his head to get a good view around it. “Was it a man complimenting another man's muscles or was I coming on to you?”

Instead of replying or acknowledging Tony's words, Steve turned away and busied himself with unrolling the athlete's tape from his hands.

Tony wasn't sure how much wider his smirk could grow but it certainly wasn't stopping any time soon. Quietly, he moved away from the punching bag, careful not to let it swing too loudly before stepping lightly toward the Captain, sidling up behind him. With a cautious touch, Tony felt Steve's body jolt beneath his fingertips as they traced the muscles in his back.

“You were working out when we spoke yesterday too...” Tony whispered, his voice husk and breathless. Steve inhaled as Tony worked his fingers down, trying not to arch into the touch as it reached the sensitive skin of his lower back. “Only... you were wearing a shirt to cover all these wonderful muscles. Don't get me wrong... your biceps are incredible but your back, your abs...”

Tony's hands journeyed to Steve's front, caressing his abs and making Steve incredibly aware of Tony's close proximity behind him. His blood was boiling in his veins and making it hard to focus on anything that wasn't the soft touch on his skin or the hot breath on his neck.

“Your chest...” The hands were everywhere, feeling every inch of Steve's body and it took every ounce of willpower not to lean back into Tony's body. He didn't have to make that decision, however, because suddenly the billionaire's body was pressed firmly against his own, evoking a gasp from the larger man at the rush of warmth.

Steve tilted his head back at the soft touch of Tony's lips against his shoulder, wanting more contact than he'd ever thought possible. Then it was gone with a chuckle and Steve was left cold and wanting as Tony stepped away.

“Yes, good to admire another man's work. You really take care of yourself. I'm jealous, Cap.” The temptation and passion was lost from Tony's casual, slightly sarcastic voice.

Suddenly Steve felt exposed, vulnerable, used and it was not a pleasant feeling. “What are you up to, Tony?” He nearly growled, putting his frustration into the unwinding of the athlete's tape.

“Want me to explain myself?”

An explanation was the very least Steve wanted but instead of ranting about the things he wanted right now, Steve simply nodded.

“I'm not gay.” It was abrupt and unexpected and Steve could only stare at the man with shock and confusion. He wasn't sure what he should think of this but... with the way Tony was just acting... what he was doing... it didn't add up.

“Okay. You've explained yourself. Can you leave and let me work?” Why he was angry with Tony right now... that also contributed to the little sense that he could make of this encounter. Tony's sexuality shouldn't be a concern of his.

“But... for some reason... you're always up here, Cap.” Tony pointed to his temple, keeping his eyes fixed on the Captain even as he started moving away from him. This sentence caught his attention, however. “I think... perhaps but let's not jump to any conclusions here... that I just might like you.”

Steve's eyes widened but nothing else about his expression gave him away. It was all locked away behind his perturbed eyes.

“What... what do you think of that?” It was clear Tony was uncomfortable, that he was speaking through his bravado. That in itself was a comfort.

“I think you're an asshole.” Steve's words were blunt and he could tell Tony hadn't expected that sort of reaction from their previous engagement, but that only made his small victory worth more as the grin crossed his lips. “And a tease.”

Tony tilted his head, catching the playfulness in Steve's ocean blue orbs and allowed himself to return the grin. “You have no idea.”

“I'm sure I could guess rather accurately.” Steve finished removing the tape from his hand before collecting his bag and advancing on Tony.

“Do you like fondue?” He asked, entirely too close yet not close enough to Tony's lips. He smiled as the billionaire was forced to be the disoriented one this time.

“Uh... melted cheese and fruit. Yeah sure, what's not to like?”

Steve chuckled as he pressed his lips firmly against Tony's, dropping his bag on the floor as arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

To finally be pressed up against Captain America, to feel his tongue flicking against his lower lip and those strong hands on his hips, tempting him with the idea of being lifted up and pushed against a wall. Tony moaned into the kiss as Steve sucked his lower lip into his mouth. This insistent, wild and passionate side of Steve wasn't entirely predicted, but he couldn't say no to the fight he would eventually submit to. Pepper was going to be doubly pissed off... because he was incredibly sure he wasn't making that flight tomorrow.


End file.
